cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dermot Mulroney
Dermot Mulroney (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Young Guns (1988)'' [Dirty Steve Stephens]: Shot to death, along with Casey Siemaszko, in a shoot-out against the army and Jack Palance's henchmen. *''Longtime Companion'' (1989) [John]: Dies from complications of AIDS. *''Bad Girls'' (1994) [Josh McCoy]: Shot in the back by James Russo, after James pretends to release Dermot and lets him walk back towards Madeleine Stowe. *''There Goes My Baby'' (1994) [Pirate]: Killed in action in Vietnam on the Mekong Delta (off-screen). His death is revealed at the end of the film. *''Copycat'' (1995) [Rueben Goetz]: Shot in the back by Stuart W. Yee after Stuart grabs a police officer's gun during a hostage situation in the police station, as Holly Hunter looks on in shock. *''Kansas City'' (1996) [Johnny O'Hara]: Fatally stabbed (off-screen) by Harry Belafonte's thugs; he dies after staggering through the doorway and collapsing into Jennifer Jason Leigh's arms. *''Goodbye Lover'' (1998) [Jake Dunmore]: Killed in a motorcycle crash/explosion (along with Mary-Louise Parker) when Patricia Arquette forces their motorcycle off of a cliff at the end of a chase. *''Undertow'' (2004) [John Munn]: Throat slit by his brother (Josh Lucas) at the end of a fight; his body is shown again afterwards when his sons (Devon Alan and Jamie Bell) discover him. *''The Grey (2011)'' [Jerome Talget]: Fatally injured when the tether breaks as he's crossing the ravine, causing him to fall and slam into a tree; he is then mauled by wolves as he lies on the ground. *''Stoker (2013)'' [Richard Stoker]: Bludgeoned to death with a rock by his brother (Matthew Goode) who then stages the scene to look like a car accident. *''Careful What You Wish For'' (2015) [Elliott Harper]: Killed (off-screen) by his daughter (Isabel Lucas). *'[[Sleepless (2017)|''Sleepless (2017)]] [Stanley Rubino]: Shot by David Harbour along with Michelle Monaghan (who survives her injuries). TV Deaths *The Heart of Justice (1992 TV)' [''Elliot Burgess]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after shooting Dennis Hopper in street. *''The Memory Keeper's Daughter'' (2008 TV) [Dr. David Henry]: Dies of a brain aneurysm while attempting to fix Gretchen Mol's sink. *''American Horror Story: Cult: Holes'' (2017) [Bob Thompson]: Stabbed in the head with a hatchet by Adina Porter as Evan Peters, Colton Haynes, Billy Eichner, Chaz Bono, Billie Lourd, Alison Pill and James Morosini look on. Notable Connections *Brother of Kieran Mulroney. *Ex-Mr. Catherine Keener. Mulroney, Dermot Mulroney, Dermot Category:1963 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by partner Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by motorcycle crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Actors who died in David Gordon Green Movies Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Friends cast members Category:Shameless Cast Members Category:Insidious Films Category:Insidious Cast Members Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:War Stars Category:War veterans Category:Death scenes by aneurysm